


Danny Boy

by friendlyneighborhoodirondad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, This is basically the reverse of the "May's Abusive Boyfriend" Trope, i feel bad for doing this, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodirondad/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodirondad
Summary: Peter comes home for summer vacation expecting to have the time of his life with his beloved mentor, but someone new puts a damper on his plans.





	1. School's Out

**Author's Note:**

> This work deals with themes of abuse. Nothing very graphically violent happens, but physical abuse and emotional manipulation is explicitly shown. Please be aware, dear reader.

Peter rolls his eyes as he spots his mentor at the end of the terminal holding up his StarkPad. " _World's worst intern_? Really?" he deadpans, quirking the corner of his mouth.

"You left me for Boston. You can't say anything if it's true," Mr. Stark says. He holds out his arms, and Peter begrudgingly leans in for a hug. "How was your flight?"

"It was fine. Only an hour. I can tolerate basically anything for an hour."

"That's my Petey," he laughs, leading the two towards the exit and the parking lot. Once they were settled in the car, Mr. Stark puts his hands on the steering wheel and exhales for a moment.

"Uh, the engine's not on, Mr. Stark," Peter hesitantly points out.

"Yeah, 'cause I've got something to tell you, bud."

"You okay? You look kind of... off. Are you nervous?"

"Maybe..."

"You don't have worry about me, Mr. Stark. I won't judge. Unless it's something totally awful like robbing a bank or killing someone. Oh my god, please don't tell me you killed some-"

"Peter, no, I just-" Mr. Stark cuts himself off with a puff of air. "I've got a... got a-a... boyfriend."

Peter blinks for a few seconds, processing. It's been 3 years since Pepper died. A brain aneurysm in the middle of night. Gone in her sleep. Mr. Stark took it hard. He pulled himself together in time for Peter's high school graduation, but it's still a sore subject. Mr. Stark hasn't been on a date since. He said it would be too painful. But now...

"A boyfriend? When did that happen?"

"Um... 5 months ago?"

"What?! And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd care."

"Mr. Stark, you know I'd-"

"Alright, alright. I didn't tell you because I wanted to make sure it wasn't a one-and-done situation."

"Why?"

"Because... you're important to me, and I didn't want you to meet him until I knew it was serious."

"So..."

"The three of us are having dinner tonight. Just you, me, and Dan."

"His name's Dan? He sounds cool."

"Mm-hm. Just tame your curls before dinner, and you'll be good. I don't want him to think I have a frizzy headed monkey for a kid."

Peter scoffs as Mr. Stark starts the car.

"Now, enough about me. What's new with you?"

"You mean since the last time you called me? Two days ago?"

"A lot of things can happen in two days."

"Well, Jeff and I went to this ice cream place we've been meaning to try, then Gillian dropped by around midnight with the stress brownies she made."

"Gillian's the one in your Linear Algebra class, right?"

"Yeah. You're not worried about the quote-unquote stress brownies, Mr. Overprotective-Dad?"

"Nah, that's just college life. Gotta let you live a little."

~%~%~%~

"Petey, come on! He'll be here any minute."

"Okay, chill." Peter runs down the steps and skids to a stop in front of his mentor. "You're being more anal retentive than usual," he moans as Mr. Stark straightens Peter's shirt collar.

"It's because you can't change a first impression, and a first impression- Oh, he's here!" he says as the doorbell rings via Friday.

Peter laughs and follows as Mr. Stark practically skips to answer the door. He hears the two greeting each other. Their deep laughs bounce around the hall as Peter rounds the corner. The two are standing close, within each other's personal space. "Dan, this is Peter, my favorite intern. Petey, this is Dan, my favorite piece of ass."

"Ew," Peter hisses, slapping Mr. Stark's arm. "You're a disgusting old man."

"I've learned to live with it. I'm Dan, pleased to meet the one other man that'll put up with him."

Peter takes Dan's extended hand and gets the first hint that something's amiss. His spidey-senses prick the back of his neck when their palms meet. But Dan hasn't done anything to make him think badly of him. Plus, Mr. Stark trusts him, so Peter's inclined to trust him as well.

Dinner goes well. Dan is an investor from LA, so he has a ton of funny anecdotes about the world of the rich and famous. Mr. Stark brags about Peter and his accomplishments (barring Spider-Man, of course). "Tony, you've told me this hundreds of times," Dan says as Mr. Stark proudly reports Peter's GPA. He then turns to Peter to say, "He's told me all about you, I feel like I know you better than you know yourself."

Peter listens to both, laughing or adding his two cents when appropriate. His social anxiety makes it difficult for him to come out of his shell around new people.

Mr. Stark drops his utensils onto his cleared plate as everyone's . "Man, I'm stuffed. What's next for the terrible trio?"

"Uh, I'm down for whatever," Dan says.

"I guess it's up to you, kid."

"Uh..." Peter says, looking at his fingers. "Well, I'm a little tired. You guys can hang out and do... whatever it is you do. I'll just head to bed. May's expecting me in the morning, and-"

"How 'bout a movie? You can watch with us, then go to bed afterwards," Mr. Stark says.

"A-Are you sure I wouldn't, like, be in the way?"

"Pete, you're never in the way. We would be honored if you joined us. Right, Danny Boy?"

"Right you are, Tony Bop."

Peter makes a face. "You guys are too cute, I wanna barf."

The arrangement on the couch is a complicated affair. Peter doesn't want to get in between the love birds, but Tony insists that Peter curls up under his arm. ("I haven't seen you for weeks, I'm having cuddle withdrawals.") It's a little awkward for Peter, especially when Dan tucks Tony's head under his chin. As soon as the movie's over, Peter slinks away to his bedroom. He's thankful for the soundproofing going off the noises coming from the couch before he closed his door. Peter flops onto his bed with a sigh. _This is gonna be a long summer._


	2. Not As It Seems

"Boss, Mr. Brewer is here. He seems perturbed."

Peter rolls his eyes and internally groans as Mr. Stark swears. "I'm late for dinner," he says as he checks his watch.

"Again," Peter mumbles.

"I heard that, brat," he says as he runs up the stairs.

Peter hears pieces of the passive aggressive argument through the ceiling. His annoyance spikes when he hears Dan mention his name. Peter doesn't have any real solid proof, but Dan doesn't seem to ever want Peter around. For what reason, he has no idea. Maybe he doesn't know what to do around Peter. Maybe he's not a kid person. Not that Peter's a kid... Not really...

He keeps working by himself in the workshop for another hour. He finally looks up when his phone buzzes.

 **T Swizzle:** Sorry I ran out on you, bud  
**T Swizzle:** We'll continue tomorrow

 **Me:** dont worry about it  
**Me:** i already finished

 **T Swizzle:** Are you mad at me?

 **Me:** not really, just kinda annoyed

 **T Swizzle:** Come by tomorrow, I'll make it up to you  
**T Swizzle:** Movies and pizza all day  
**T Swizzle:** I might even let you have a beer

 **Me:** fine  
**Me:** you had me at pizza

 **T Swizzle:** *eye rolling emoji*  
**T Swizzle:** *3 heart emojis*

Peter smiles as he puts his phone down. Things are different, but Mr. Stark hasn't changed a bit.

~%~%~%~

About a month into Peter's break, things take a sharp turn for the worse. Dan has steadily become more and more greedy with Mr. Stark's time. Peter's gone from 3-4 days uninterrupted days with his mentor a week to 1-2 evenings. Even May's noticed a change.

"I thought you were with Tony today?" she says, surprised to find Peter watching TV when she gets back from work.

"I was, but Dan surprised Mr. Stark with a dinner cruise on the Hudson."

"Oh, okay. He and Dan are really hitting it off, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Is that sarcasm I detect?"

"No no, of course not. After everything with Pepper... I-I'm happy that he's happy. Really."

"I know, darling. You're an angel. Now, since you're home, can you help me with dinner?"

The next day, Peter finds himself back in the workshop. He and Mr. Stark spend the whole day looking over specs for a new Spider-Man suit. "If Fury thinks he can make you a better suit, he's got another thing coming," Mr. Stark grumbles, soldering a wire into place. Peter laughs.

And Peter... Peter is happy.

But it all comes crashing down.

There's a knock at the lab door. Well, more of a banging actually. "Tony, open up," says Dan's muffled voice.

Mr. Stark drops his tool and skips to the door. "Sorry, honey. Friday's down for routine debugging," he says as the door swings open.

"That's alright, I was just worried when you didn't answer my calls."

"Phone's on silent. Petey and I are just working on superhero stuff. Spider-Man ripped his suit again. He's so irresponsible," Mr. Stark says raising a cheeky eyebrow at Peter.

"Oh, well, I was just checking in. Want to grab dinner while I'm here?"

"Uh..." Mr. Stark turns to glance at Peter. "The kid and I were planning on working through the night. Maybe ordering a pizza or Thai."

"That can wait. I'm hungry, so I'm sure you're starving."

"But I haven't really seen him all week. What if we just had dinner here? I can make us pasta. Then Pete and I can continue when we're done."

Dan smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Peter's spidey-sense doesn't like that. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Tony Bop."

Peter doesn't really agree, but nods yes anyway. It's just dinner. What could possibly go wrong?

~%~%~%~

Mr. Stark heads off to the kitchen to start his pasta, leaving Peter alone with Dan in the living room. Peter shifts in his seat in the deafening silence. He hates these awkward situations. He's too out of his element to do anything to break the silence. Of course Dan is the first to speak. "So, summer vacation."

"Uh, yeah."

"It's hard to believe that you, a college student, can't find anything better to do with his time."

"W... What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you spending all of your time cooped up with an old man? You should be out and about, living your life."

"Well, I-I get out-"

"Look, Peter," Dan says, roughly cutting him off. "I'm gonna be straight with you. You need to take a step back from Tony."

Peter just blinks.

"You're around way too often. I mean, you're just an intern. It looks bad for Tony to have you hanging on his every move. Do you honestly think he wants you around the whole summer? He's the owner of a Fortune 500. He doesn't need to be worrying about you, too."

He's... got a point. Peter knows he's a handful. Mr. Stark doesn't need to be worrying about him all the time. Especially with Spider-Man. He has a heart condition. _I'm so selfish..._

Uh oh. Here comes the panic.

Dan doesn't say anything further. He leaves Peter to stew as he turns to his phone. They sit until Mr. Stark calls them back in. "Pasta's ready! Come and get it while it's hot!"

"Thanks, babe. This looks great," Dan says, leaning down to give his boyfriend a kiss.

"That's what you get when you date a half-Italian."

"You're also half-German, so you should be able to make me schnitzel, right?"

"Hush you. Petey, take more than that. You're killing me here, kid."

Peter ducks his spinning head and allows Mr. Stark to pile on the pasta. As if it wasn't bad enough that Peter was monopolizing Mr. Stark's time. Now he's taking all his food. _Oh, god... I'm a bad person, and he totally hates me._

"What's wrong, buddy? You look glum. Did Dan say something to you?" Mr. Stark jokes.

"N-No. I'm just feeling k-kinda bad." _My impending panic attack is making me sick._ "I-I think I'm just gonna head home." _So I can puke in private._

Mr. Stark grabs his arm as Peter shakily pushes away from the table. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Is it your stomach? A headache? Come on, sit down. Friday, scan him." He crouches in front of Peter and rests a hand on his forehead, checking for a fever. Peter's chest clenches with guilt at the worry in his mentor's eyes.

"My scanners do not detect any ailments with Mr. Parker," Friday says.

"Hm. You do look pale though. Let's lay you down on the couch. Danny, can you wet a hand towel and bring it over? Come on, buddy."

Peter shakes as Mr. Stark leads him to the couch. His nausea gets worse as he lays prone. Mr. Stark crouches worriedly by Peter's head, running a hand through his curls. Dan's shadow lands over the pair as he hands Mr. Stark the wet towel. Peter swallows compulsively as Mr. Stark delicately places the towel on his forehead. Peter whines when his stomach clenches again. "What's wrong, kiddo? I can't help if you don't tell me anything."

 _My panic over me ruining your life is making me physically ill,_ Peter thinks. But he doesn't say anything. He's afraid he'll puke if he opens his mouth. Instead, he grabs Mr. Stark's sleeve and gives him an urgent look. Puking in trash can is better than puking all over his expensive couch.

Luckily, Mr. Stark seems to understand what Peter's trying to convey. "Dan, grab the trash can!"

Dan hurries off to the kitchen. Peter listens to his footsteps slow down as he leaves Mr. Stark's view. _That little..._ He's taking his sweet time so Peter will throw up all over his mentor, ruining the man's life even further. Peter whimpers at the thought, more panic flooding his system. "It's okay, buddy," Mr. Stark says soothingly. "If you need to puke, just do it. I don't care, I'll just buy a new couch."

The sincerity in his mentor's eyes makes Peter feel worse. And in that moment, Peter's stomach lurches. Mr. Stark rolls him onto his side at the first dry heave. The sandwich he had for lunch makes an appearance before Dan makes it back with the bin. But Mr. Stark doesn't seem to mind. If anything, he seems relieved. "That's it, let it out. My cooking looked that bad, huh?"

When Peter's done vacating his stomach, Mr. Stark sends Dan home. Peter wants to continue to feel guilty, but... he can't. Not when Mr. Stark spends the rest of the day doting over him. He carries Peter to his room and tucks him in. He brings him water and saltines. He even sits with him through another panic attack, running his hand through Peter's hair until he can breathe properly. It occurs to him that he might not actually be ruining Mr. Stark's life. He doesn't seem to mind looking after him. In fact... he seems to enjoy it.

The panic dissolves in the face of his mentor's care. Peter sighs and relaxes further into the pillows Mr. Stark piled around him. He falls asleep thinking, _Dan may be right, but I could never give up Mr. Stark. I love him too much._


	3. Escalation

Two days later, Peter is back in the lab on top of his game. He and Mr. Stark have already banged out the new line of Stark Industries laptops. Now they're working on the new Iron Man suit. Peter's pretty much got a handle on his guilt. Whenever the panicked self doubt starts to creep back in, Peter just takes a deep breath and reminds himself that Mr. Stark wouldn't let him be around if he didn't want him there.

Then Dan has to show up. Again.

"Tony! I'm home!" he yells from the suite above.

"I'm down here, Danny!"

"Well, get on up here! I've had a long day, and I'm ready for a good fu-"

"Ah, ah, there are children present!"

Dan pauses then swears under his breath. "Of course there is..."

Mr. Stark laughs (borderline giggles) then leads Peter out of the lab. "Come on, kid. Time for a break."

Peter just stands off to the side quietly while the love birds talk about their day. He tunes back in when Mr. Stark heads out the room to change for dinner. Peter tries to slip out behind him, but Dan puts his arm out to stop him. "Just a second, _Pete_."

Peter doesn't like the way Dan said his name.

His spidey-sense grows stronger as Dan drags him closer. Peter searches his eyes, and he can't see anything but fire. "What did I tell you about hanging on Tony's coattails?" He tightens his grip threateningly when Peter takes too long to answer.

"Y-Y-You told me to stay away."

"That's right, you little rat. So why are you still here?"

"W-Well, I don't-"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, dummy? Tony. Doesn't. Want. You. Around."

"But-"

"No but's. You're a drain on one of the most important people on the planet. You're just a kid from Queens that got lucky. In Tony's eyes, you're worthless."

Unbidden tears spring to Peter's eyes. "Y-You don't know what you're talking about. Mr. Stark c-cares about me."

" _Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark,_ " he says in a high pitched voice, mocking Peter. "After dinner, you won't see Tony for at least another week."

A surge of indignant anger gives Peter the courage to say, "Or what? You'll yell at me again?"

"No, I'll wipe that smug look off your face."

"How?"

"Like this." Dan's hand is so unexpected that it doesn't register until it's too late to dodge. The slap dislodges the tear welling in his left eye. "Nothing to say now, huh? That's what I thought, rat. Now go get dressed. And if you breathe a word of this to Tony, I won't use an open palm next time."

He shoves Peter a few steps down the hall. Peter wanders to his room in a daze. He goes through the motions of changing then goes to the adjoining basement to wash his face. Peter scrubs his face until the tear tracks are gone and his cheek isn't so red. He quietly sits in the back of the car as Mr. Stark drives the three of them to the restaurant he had made reservations at. He eats his food on autopilot, barely glancing up from his plate. Mr. Stark knows something's up, but he doesn't say anything. He's probably embarrassed by him. Who wants to bring some dumb, mopey kid on a date? Dan makes everything worse by shooting him nasty looks when Mr. Stark isn't looking.

They drop him off at his apartment after dessert. May asks him _what's wrong_ , but he just blows past her and slams his bedroom door. How could he explain to her what happened? She might tell Mr. Stark, who would break up with Dan, leaving Mr. Stark alone and unhappy. Peter will just have to suck it up for his mentor's sake. Mr. Stark would do anything to make Peter happy. This is the least Peter can do to pay him back.

~%~%~%~

_Thursday 11:04_

 **T Swizzle:** Hey, kid. I thought you were coming over today?

 **Me:** sorry forgot to tell you  
**Me:** im spending the day with may  
**Me:** im a little under the weather and mays worried  
**Me:** sorry for the inconvience

 **T Swizzle:** It's not an inconvenience  
**T Swizzle:** You never are  
**T Swizzle:** Just focus on getting better

_Friday 7:59_

**T Swizzle:** How are you feeling buddy?  
**T Swizzle:** I hope I didn't wake you

 **Me:** you didnt

 **T Swizzle:** Well good  
**T Swizzle:** But you didn't answer my question

 **Me:** im okay

 **T Swizzle:** So you wanna come over?  
**T Swizzle:** Dummy misses you

 **Me:** haha im sure  
**Me:** would love to but may wants me to rest a bit more  
**Me:** sorry  
**Me:** maybe you could hang with dan

 **T Swizzle:** I could  
**T Swizzle:** Don't watch the great british baking show without me  
**T Swizzle:** I'll know if you do

_Sunday 10:05_

**T Swizzle:** Hey kid  
**T Swizzle:** Haven't heard from you in a while  
**T Swizzle:** Just checking in

_Sunday 12:36_

**Me:** sorry just saw this  
**Me:** im okay  
**Me:** busy

 **T Swizzle:** Busy? It's summer vacation

 **Me:** im looking ahead  
**Me:** practicing thermodynamics

 **T Swizzle:** Petey Petey Petey  
**T Swizzle:** Take a break  
**T Swizzle:** Want to come by for dinner?  
**T Swizzle:** Dan and I are going to that steakhouse you like  
**T Swizzle:** Always room for one more

 **Me:** thanks but no  
**Me:** dont wanna intrude

 **T Swizzle:** Okay  
**T Swizzle:** But you're coming over tomorrow  
**T Swizzle:** Rain or shine, in sickness or in health  
**T Swizzle:** I'm not taking no for an answer

 **Me:** ok

_Monday 21:46_

**T Swizzle:** Where'd you go?

 **Me:** home

 **T Swizzle:** Why???

 **Me:** you and dan looked happy and i didn't want to get in the way

 **T Swizzle:** ...Okay  
**T Swizzle:** You could have told me  
**T Swizzle:** I freaked out when Friday said you weren't in teh building

 **Me:** im sorry

 **T Swizzle:** Are you sure you're okay?  
**T Swizzle:** You've been acting weird the last couple of days

 **Me:** sorry

 **T Swizzle:** Stop apologizing  
**T Swizzle:** Come over tomorrow you're staying the night  
**T Swizzle:** We'll watch movies until 3 am  
**T Swizzle:** All the ice cream we want

 **Me:** will dan be there?

 **T Swizzle:** No just you and me  
**T Swizzle:** Has that been the problem?  
**T Swizzle:** Dan?

 **Me:** no i like dan

 **T Swizzle:** It's just awkward?

 **Me:** yeah  
**Me:** sorry  
**Me:** and sorry i said sorry

 **T Swizzle:** Wish you would have told me earlier  
**T Swizzle:** I miss my little shadow

 **Me:** i thought you said it was dummy who missed me

 **T Swizzle:** I plead the fifth


	4. Pizza For The Soul

Peter finds himself enjoying his day with his mentor. Without the threat of Dan appearing, Peter can relax and be himself. His lifted mood seems to be having a positive effect on his mentor as well. He's never seen Mr. Stark smile as much as he has today. He's been taking more breaks and making more jokes. He even tossed a tool across the room, which he normally hates when Peter does.

They finish up early and pile on the couch under layers of blankets with an assortment of junk foods laid out on the coffee table. After a moment's hesitation and a raised eyebrow from his mentor, Peter curls up under Mr. Stark's arm, reveling in the warmth and security it brings. Resting his head on Mr. Stark's chest lets him listen to his strong heart beat, helping Peter relax even further. Halfway through their first movie, Peter feels himself drifting off. Mr. Stark doesn't say a word. He simply turns the volume down and starts softly stroking Peter's back.

He's out in just under five minutes.

He doesn't stir until a exchange of voices wakes him. The first voice comes from beneath Peter's ear. Mr. Stark's chest rumbles as he talks. The other voice...

"I just wanted to drop by to surprise you, love."

"But today was supposed to be about me and Pete."

"So... you really want me gone?"

"Well, you don't have to say it like that. It's just for tonight. He told me he feels like he's intruding when you're around."

It warms Peter's heart to hear his mentor defending him. As long as he's with Mr. Stark, Dan can't do anything to him. Peter snuggles even further into Mr. Stark's chest, prompting his calloused hand to resume its path up and down his spine.

"Alright, well... I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow for sure, Danny Boy."

Peter tries not to let that sound like a threat.

~%~%~%~

The next day, Peter doesn't leave Mr. Stark's side. They work on the same project in the lab, they eat side by side, Peter even follows him to the bathroom door. That's where Mr. Stark puts his foot down. "Alright, what's wrong? You're acting like a lost kitten," he says, arms crossed after washing his hands.

"N-Nothing, Mr. Stark."

"I'm not mad, there's no need to be scared. Is your anxiety acting up again?"

Peter shrugs, looking at his feet.

"Oh, buddy... Is that why you've been so flaky lately?"

Peter bites his lip and shrugs again.

"You know you can tell me these things, right? That's what I'm here for."

"I know..."

"What set it off this time?"

"I-I don't know. It's just... there."

"That's alright. Sometimes your brain just decides to freak out for a few days. Mine does the same. How about we take the rest of the day off? I know Dan and I make you feel uncomfortable, but he'll be over later to watch a movie. We'll try not to gross you out, okay?"

Peter tries for a laugh, but it comes out a bit sad.

"Come here." Peter folds into Mr. Stark's arms, trying not start shaking. "You'll be okay, buddy. You've got me and May in your corner. You can't be anything but okay."

The afternoon passes without incident in front of the TV, but Peter can feel the tension in his body rising. He knows Mr. Stark can tell, but he doesn't say anything. He just pulls Peter in closer, resting his chin on the top of Peter's head. His anxiety comes to a head when Friday announces Dan's arrival.

"Honey, I'm ho-ome!"

"Just in time, Danny Boy. Petey and I are getting hungry. Friday just put in our pizza order."

"Pizza again?"

"Why not? It's classic comfort food."

"Comfort food?"

"Peter's anxiety's acting up."

"Oh, the poor thing."

Peter cringes when Dan's hand runs through his hair, triggering Mr. Stark's protective instinct. He shoots his boyfriend a _look_ before replacing Dan's hand with his own and whispering reassurances in Peter's ear. Pressed up against Mr. Stark's chest, Peter feels as if nothing could hurt him. Dan sighs and takes a step back. "Alrighty then. I'm gonna hit the restroom."

Mr. Stark sends a nod over the back of the couch before turning back to Peter, who is keeping his body tense in anticipation of Dan's return.

But Dan doesn't return. Mr. Stark looks around, confused, when Friday announces the pizza's arrival. "Well, I was hoping to send Dan to pick up the pie, but... it looks like that duty has fallen on my shoulders," Mr. Stark says, shifting so he can stand. "I'll be right back, Underoos."

Peter doesn't say anything. He just watches his safety net wander away. And like clockwork, as soon as Mr. Stark disappears, Dan returns. Peter tries not to flinch when Dan drops down beside him, but a whimper does make its way past his lips. "Peter, Peter, Peter..." Dan tuts. He puts a heavy hand on Peter's shoulder, feeling like a restraining clamp. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon. Did I not ask you to make yourself scarce?"

Peter doesn't answer. He just gazes worriedly at his clasped hands.

"And now I hear you've told Tony that I make you... uncomfortable? Now, why would you say something like that? I thought we had an understanding."

A petrified tear drips from the corner of his eye.

"There's no need for tears. I can give you something to cry about if you'd like."

Peter frantically shakes his head.

"That's what I thought. Now, pull yourself together, Mr. Anxiety. I don't know why you're so upset. You should be happy I'm letting you see your precious Mr. Stark at all. I don't like sharing. So really, you should be thanking me. Right?"

"Th-Thank you," Peter stutters out as the hand on his shoulder tightens.

"Atta boy. You are a smart one after all. I was worried Tony was lying to me about your supposed brill-"

"I've got pizza!" comes Mr. Stark's voice, sounding like an angel descending from high.

Peter's body drains of its tension as soon as Mr. Stark comes into view. Dan removes his hand as Mr. Stark reads the panic on Peter's face and darts forward to comfort him. "Oh, Petey. You're okay."

Mr. Stark's arms and chest protect him from his tormentor. Embarrassingly enough, Peter actually lets out a blissful groan when Mr. Stark scratches at the base of his hairline.

"You are a kitten, aren't you? Listen to that purr."

Peter doesn't have the energy to protest like he normally would. He just buries himself deeper in his mentor's arms. Mr. Stark's only response is to clutch him tighter.


	5. Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for physical abuse. It's nothing explicit, but Peter's abuse escalates this chapter. Please be careful.

"Incoming call from Mr. Stark."

"Oh shit, what time is it?"

"12:49."

"Oh _shit_. Don't answer, Karen."

"Mr. Parker."

Peter groans. _Goddamn it, Karen._

"Are you aware of the time?"

"Yeah, sorry, I got distracted. I'm on my way back to the apartment."

"Funny story, Karen tells me your suit is damaged?"

"Um..."

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought. Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Really?"

"...Yes. But it'll be healed by the time I get back."

Mr. Stark sighs and says, "You're killing me here, kid. Drop by the tower. I'll tell your aunt you're staying the night. We'll fix your suit in the morning."

"Okay."

"I'm tired, so I'm not going to yell at you, but don't think you're off the hook just yet."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't sound so sad. You're making me feel bad."

"Maybe that was my plan."

"You little... Just get your ass home."

~%~%~%~

The next morning, Peter wakes to an argument happening a few walls away thanks to his super hearing.

"...what to do. No matter what I say to him, he doesn't listen to me. I-I'm at my wits end with this stupid curfew rebellion."

"I'm sorry, babe. That must be annoying," says an unfortunately familiar voice.

"He's the perfect kid. I really shouldn't complain. But it's just so frustrating. It's not like I'm trying to be the bad guy. I'm trying to keep him safe."

"Well, maybe you need to be the bad guy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, be a little more strict with him. Let him know you're not fooling around."

"I... I couldn't do that. He's such a good kid-"

"It doesn't matter how good he is. He's being disobedient. Nothing's going to change if you just give him a slap on the wrist and let him walk away. Instead of just lectures and a hug, maybe give him a little tough love."

"But my dad-"

"Was a great man."

Heated silence. "The man who pushed me off to the side was a great man? The man who never gave me the time of day was a great man? The man who _beat_ me was a great man?"

"Okay, okay, never mind that, but... You can't just let the kid get away with it. Then he'll know he can just walk all over you."

"But I hated my dad. Still do. I don't want him to hate me."

"But look how you turned out."

"Yeah, look how I turned out. An asshole with serious daddy issues. I don't want that for Peter. Plus, he has his aunt. I'm not actually, ya know, his dad. I'll just... let her deal with it, I guess."

"Alright, just... keep that in mind."

"Okay." There's a pause before Mr. Stark asks, "I'm not trying to accuse you of anything or... anything, but I just have to ask... You weren't suggesting I... hit Peter. Right?"

"Oh no, of course not! I would never-"

"Okay, okay, I believe you. I just had to be sure."

"Peter's a sweetheart. Who would ever want to hurt him?"

"You'd be surprised, Danny Boy. You'd be surprised."

~%~%~%~

After enduring a lecture about curfews and safety, Peter gets his hug. He then spends the rest of the day fixing his suit with Mr. Stark. Peter makes sure to hover around his mentor when Dan comes around, his spidey-senses making his stomach churn when he's near. Everything goes well until Mr. Stark says _goodnight_ and closes his bedroom door.

An hour later, Peter hears his door creaking open, letting the hallway light into his room. In his drowsiness, his spidey-sense goes ignored. "...Mr. Stark?" he mumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Guess again."

Peter freezes, awake in an instant. His mind is screaming at him to _move, run, GET OUT_ , but he finds his muscles have turned to stone. "FRIDAY," somehow makes its way past his lips, but Dan just laughs.

"She can't hear you. I turned her off. Your precious Mr. Stark gave me admin access a couple months ago."

Heart in his throat, Peter croaks out trying to yell, "M-Mr. Stark."

"His room is soundproofed, so yell all you want. He's not gonna hear a thing."

Peter flinches as his door clicks shut, engulfing the room in darkness once more. Dan stalks closer to his bed causing his spidey-sense to reach an all time high. His eyes seem to glow in the moonlight from the windows.

"You know... Tony and I were talking today. It gave me an idea. One that you probably won't like." Dan starts to unbuckle his belt. "You see, Tony's been upset with you lately, but he's too soft to do anything about it. He's a teddy bear, you know." He pulls the belt through the loops. "So as his loving boyfriend, I'll do his child rearing for him. Plus, I'm sick of hearing about you, so it's time for an attitude adjustment." He snaps the belt and gestures to the unoccupied end of the bed. "Now, get up and bend over."

When Peter doesn't move, Dan growls. "Oh, come on, don't make this difficult. I _will_ drag you over here by the hair, rat."

Like a switch was flipped, Peter suddenly regains control of his limbs. With his new found power, the fear and adrenaline takes him to the end of the bed.

"Now, be a good boy and bend over. If you're quiet and cooperative, I might not use the buckle."

So Peter bends over, bracing himself on the bright red and yellow covers. A faint smile touches his lips as he recalls the day Mr. Stark had replaced his old, "boring" (Mr. Stark's words) Star Wars covers with Iron Man ones. Peter had laughed and shaken his head in mock annoyance. He thinks back on his happiness as Dan's belt buckle clinks behind him. He doesn't even realize he's crying until a tear drips off his face and hits the covers. Somehow Peter hears the quiet _plop_ it makes over the whistling of the leather and cracks of the belt against his back.


	6. Birthday Boy

After his first beating, Dan's ministrations continue and become more frequent as the summer drags on. "It's for your own good, rat," he declares. "If your precious Mr. Stark doesn't care enough to correct your behavior, I'll do it for him." There are days his back stings so bad, Peter can barely sit still through dinner or a movie. On nights where Dan is particularly agitated, he doesn't even stop when he draws blood. Peter is forced to stand with blood dripping down his back as Dan berates him between lashes.

Because of these... sessions, Peter's schedule with Mr. Stark fluctuates greatly. He's either avoiding him (and Dan) or glued to his side. There are days where he won't leave the apartment unless he's Spider-Man, and there are days where Peter runs to the tower at 8 am and attaches himself to Mr. Stark's side. But whatever peak he's teetering on, he avoids staying the night. But when Mr. Stark insists or has a meeting, Dan strikes.

This constant back and forth completely wrecks his nerves. He knows May knows something's wrong, but she can't figure out what. Never the less, she does her best to soothe her boy. When Peter's anxiety starts to really consume him, May's aunty-senses tingle, and she promptly wraps him up and drags him to the couch with her homemade quintuple chocolate and pistachio brownies. Gosh, Peter loves his aunt.

One night, after a particularly rough bought, Peter hears May putting Mr. Stark through the wringer over the phone for overworking her nephew. "Peter's been so stressed during what was supposed to be a stress-free reprieve from MIT. You of all people should know the amount of pressure he's under."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But I haven't given him anything above what he normally works on."

"Well... something's wrong."

"That I will agree with you on. He's been rather... sticky. Pun intended."

"Do you think it's Spider-Man?"

"No, I've already looked into that. Karen hasn't reported anything, and the parts of the Baby Monitor Protocol I've seen don't look fishy. Maybe we should get him to see a professional."

"Isn't that... drastic?"

"Well, yeah, but... I'm worried, May. This isn't Peter. There's something wrong, and he won't tell us. Maybe he'll tell someone who isn't close to the issue."

"You might be right. But we can't... I don't have- Ugh, this is hard. But... I'll swallow my pride for Peter."

"I've got it covered, May," Mr. Stark says quietly, knowing what she means without her having to say it.

"Thanks, Tony."

"I'll send you a couple of recommendations for you to vet. We don't have to do anything right away. We'll wait until we're both ready for this. He's your nephew after all."

Peter feels awful for freaking them out, but he can't say anything. He's afraid of what Dan would do if someone knew. Would he go after Mr. Stark? May? No, he can't risk it. Their safety is more important than his own.

So the summer drags on, May and Mr. Stark pulling Peter one way and Dan the other. Peter's rope is strained to the point of fraying by the time his birthday rolls around in early August. Peter spends the day with his aunt (who gives him lots of clothes, food, and hugs) and heads to the tower to have dinner and spend the night with Mr. Stark and Dan. Peter almost backs out at the last minute, but deep down he knows that would just freak his co-parents out.

Dinner goes as well as can be expected. Dan is civil and puts on a show for his boyfriend. He oohs and aahs over the personalized StarkHome (Karen included) and laughs over the Iron Man themed gag gifts ("I've gotta keep you honest kid. Who knows how much Cap propaganda you're exposed to at school?"). He also seems just as gobsmacked as Peter is when he brings them to the garage to give Peter his brand new Audi. Unable to speak, Peter knocks the air out his mentor's lungs with a hug.

But Peter doesn't let himself breathe until he and Mr. Stark are alone in his room. "You have a good day, kid? Was your twentieth everything that you hoped it'd be?"

"Uh, I guess."

"Alright then, picky. Next year will be the birthday of all birthdays. You know why?"

"Alcohol?"

"The devil's drink? I don't think so. I was talking about you bringing home your girl or guy."

"Oh my gosh, please just drop it already."

"Alright, alright, Underoos. Picking on you on your birthday is out of line."

"Wow, you _are_ civilized. I would have never guessed."

"Hush you, or I won't give you your present."

"Wh- Present? The car wasn't already too much?"

"Nothing's too much for you, kiddo. But there's only so much May will let me get you, so this is the last gift."

"Okay... What is it?"

Mr. Stark suddenly looks uncomfortable. He clears his throat and stands, left hand flexing. He finally makes his way across Peter's room to... his closet door? Peter frowns as Mr. Stark opens the door to reveal a crisply pressed, Peter-sized, black suit. The teen makes a surprised face, confused yet appreciative. "A-A suit! Wow, thanks, Mr. Stark."

"A _Gucci_ suit."

"I mean, it's you, so... It was a toss up between Gucci and Armani, really."

Mr. Stark scoffs, still looking nervous. He scuffs his foot and scratches at the back of his head. "It's not just a suit, bud."

"Yeah, it's Gucci."

He laughs, finally looking up at Peter. "You're right, you little smart ass. But I also wanted to... ugh..."

Peter waits as his mentor turns in almost a full circle, murmuring to himself. If Peter hadn't spent so many years in close proximity to Mr. Stark, he would be worried about the voices in his mentor's head.

Mr. Stark abruptly spins around to address Peter. "I'm going to propose to Dan, and I want you to be my best man."

The words tumble out of Mr. Stark's mouth. It takes a second for Peter to fully process them. _Propose..._ The teen chokes on his spit. _...To Dan._ The nausea is quick to follow. But Peter swallows it all down for the sake of his mentor. He grits his teeth and says, "I would be my honor, Mr. Stark."

"Really?" Mr. Stark asks with a glowing smile.

"Of course. I love you. I'd do anything for you. This is nothing." The tears in Peter's eyes make sense with the words coming out of his mouth. He's grateful for that, because they'd be rather hard to explain to his overprotective mentor otherwise.

Mr. Stark sags with relief and speeds over to Peter's side. He wraps the teen in a tight, emotion-fueled hug. "Oh, thank god. I know you're not my and Dan's biggest fan, but... I'm glad you came around. I wouldn't do this without my little buddy's blessing." Mr. Stark pulls away to press kisses to the side of Peter's face in time with his words. "I. Love. You. So. Much."

Peter clings to Mr. Stark as long as he lets him. He doesn't want him to leave. When he leaves, all Peter will be able to think about is being trapped with Dan. _Forever._ So Peter clings. They stay together long into the night. Peter drifts to sleep, calmed by his mentor's presence. He feels when Mr. Stark eventually lays him down and pulls the covers over his shoulders. The hand that tenderly cards through his hair sends Peter into deep sleep with a warm feeling deep in chest.

So later that night when Dan creeps into his room with his dark eyes and heavy hands, Peter accepts it. When Dan drags him down to the garage, Peter accepts it. When Dan throws him over the hood of his hot-rod red Audi, Peter accepts it. When the bloody Gucci belt hits the ground next to his face after his knees had buckled from the pain, Peter accepts it.

Mr. Stark loves him. If he wants to marry the bane of Peter's life, who's Peter to stop him?


	7. May

The next morning, Peter picks himself up off the garage floor and carries his belt up to his room before anyone else is awake. He tells Friday to tell Mr. Stark "thank you" when he wakes up. He then packs his overnight bag and trudges home. The smell of something cooking wafts past his nose when he unlocks the apartment door.

"Petey, is that you?"

"Yeah, May."

"Oh, good, you're just in time for breakfast."

Peter drops his bag on his bed then slides into his chair at the dining table. May turns around just in time to witness Peter's flinch at the pull of the scabs across his back. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Oh, I-I've just got a headache."

"Aw, well there's nothing caramel blueberry pancakes can't fix."

"Thanks, May."

She places the plates on the table, then takes her place at the table. She gives Peter a weird look. "You sure you okay? You look... sad."

"Sad?"

"Yeah. Did something happen at Tony's place?"

Peter licks his lips and shifts in his seat. _She knows,_ something whispers deep in his mind. _She knows, and she hates you because you're weak._ "N-Nothing happened. I told you I have a headache."

"Darling... You're a terrible liar."

"May, I'm serious. Nothing happened."

"Alright, alright. Let's just eat."

Peter nods and picks up his utensils. _Crisis averted._

It's quiet at the table after that. Only the clinking of silverware disturbs their silence. Peter's shoulder's slowly start to relax, Dan's torments fading into yesterday, when May asks, "So, what'd Tony get you?"

Peter chokes on his food after sucking in a sharp breath in reaction to the screaming pain flaring down his back. May leans across the table to pat him on the back, but Peter flinches away from her touch. "That crazy, huh? Was it a Bugatti or Lamborghini?"

"Audi," he croaks out, taking a gulp of water.

"Ah, I should have known he'd go German. What else? A Rolex?"

"He already got me one for my sixteenth."

"I know, but there's more than one type of Rolex watch."

"H-He got me a..." Peter pauses to swallow bile. "...a suit."

"Oh, well that's nice. You needed a new one after the chili dog incident."

Peter doesn't know why he keeps talking. "It's Gucci."

"Wow, he's really pulling out all the stops, huh?"

"It's for a wedding." _Shut up, Parker._

"A wedding? Is there something you need to tell me?" May laughs.

"Mr. Stark's getting married." _Seriously, can it before you say something you shouldn't._

"To Dan? Oh, this is so exciting! Do they have a date yet?"

"No, but he asked me to be his best man." _But maybe... if I say something to May..._

"Oh, darling..." May covers her mouth with a shaky hand. She takes a moment before pushing her chair back and making her way around the table to take hold of Peter's face. There's happy tears in her eyes.

"May, I..." Peter starts before losing steam and cutting himself off. _What are thinking?! If you tell her, Mr. Stark's happiness will be ruined._

"What is it, Petey?" she asks with such sincerity in her eyes. They hold so much love, so much warmth, so much safety, that Peter starts to well up. "Petey? What's wrong, baby? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing. These are happy tears." _But Mr. Stark loves me, and he hates it when I'm hurt. If Dan goes away, I won't be in pain and Mr. Stark will still be happy._

"Don't lie to me, Peter. I know you better than you know yourself. Something's wrong. Something's been wrong for a long time. Just tell me."

_Tell her. Tell her, and Dan goes away. All the pain, all the fear... washed away. All you need to do is **tell her**._

"Dan hits me."

"What was that, honey? You mumbled."

"D-Dan hits me," he repeats with a sob. "He's real nice in front of Mr. Stark, but hits me and calls me names when we're alone. It used to just be slaps or shoves, but now he... uses a belt."

May covers her mouth again, looking pale. "Oh god... My baby. Someone's hurting my baby."

"It's not that big a deal 'cause I'm Spider-man, but it hurts, May. It really hurts."

Peter's really sobbing now. His body shakes with the force of them, and if they get any stronger, he's going to start retching. May surges forward and pulls him in as close as she can, running her hands through his hair like she did when he was younger. "It doesn't matter who you are," she says into his ear. "Abuse can break the strongest person. It wears at you like water does a mountain. And you're the strongest mountain I know."

"You're n-not gonna tell M-Mr. Stark, right?"

"What? Why not?"

"'Cause he's gonna hate me f-for being a wimp and for taking away h-his happiness."

"Petey, you know he could never hate you. I know you know that. And he wouldn't hate you for this."

"But... it's my fault."

"None of this is your fault."

"I could have done something about it, but I did nothing."

"Again, none of this is your fault. That bastard is a master manipulator. He has to be if he was hurting you all this time and Tony was oblivious."

Peter suddenly pulls himself from May's embrace to look her seriously in the eye. "Mr. Stark didn't know. He wasn't letting it happen. I swear, he didn't know. Please don't kill him."

"Shh, I know, I know. Someone's dying today, but it won't be Mr. Stark."


	8. Someone's Dying Today

Peter marvels at the way May marches through the tower like a one woman army. Instead of stopping to make small talk with the receptionist, she simply flashes their badges and storms towards the private elevator. The security guard behind the desk takes a step forward to intervene (he must be new if he doesn't recognize them), but May shoots him a glare that could level a building and he takes a shaky step back. Peter tries to give them both an apologetic smile as the elevator doors close, but the sudden all-consuming fear of facing Dan quickly takes over. May must notice his distress and tucks him into her side.

Mr. Stark greets them when they get to the penthouse. "May, Pete, what a surprise. Why didn't you say you were...?"

His words drone on, but Peter stops listening when Dan rounds the corner. May feels his body tense and tightens her grip. "Tony, why don't we all sit down? Petey and I have something to say."

"Uh, okay," Mr. Stark says, fidgeting like he does when he's nervous. "Dan, can you give us a minute?"

"No, no, I want Dan to be in the room for this, too," May says, steering Peter towards the couches.

May and Peter take their seats first, so Mr. Stark and Dan take the adjacent couch. "To what do we owe this pleasure, Ms. Parker?" Mr. Stark asks, still failing to hide his nervousness. Peter can't blame him. The last time May sat them down with the scary glint in her eyes, she reamed Mr. Stark for giving Peter the suit and not bothering to tell her about Spider-man. But this time, her fiery eyes don't stray from Dan. It irks Peter to no end that Mr. Stark looks so put out, wondering what he did wrong, when Dan gets to sit there cool as a cucumber. Peter latches onto that, letting the annoyance build into a fire. Maybe one not as strong as May's, but strong enough for him to want to speak. To knock him down in front of Mr. Stark.

"Well, me and Petey here came as a united front. He told me something very interesting this morning."

"It's the car, isn't it? Because I asked you, and you didn't specify when you said a car was fine-"

"Tony, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh, good. So... who are you here to-"

"We're here to see Mr. Brewer."

"Um, okay. Did Pete tell you about... you know..."

"Yes, but that's not the problem. Do you want to say it, baby?"

Peter bites his lip, timidly looking over at Dan. He knows the man would be giving him a _look_ if May wasn't staring him down. And as much as he wants to say it himself, his gut rolls every time he opens his mouth. Finally, Peter drops his eyes to his lap and shakes his head.

May pulls him in closer and presses a kiss to his temple. "It's okay, I've got it." She shifts in her seat and levels her worst death glare at the man under fire. "This man has been abusing Peter."

The two men have identical looks of shock. Mr. Stark looks at his boyfriend in betrayal as Dan stutters, "W-What are you talking about? Me hurting Peter? That's ridiculous, he's making it up!"

"Peter wouldn't lie about that," Mr. Stark whispers, shifting down the couch, eyes flicking over Dan's form.

"He keeps things from you all the time! You love to complain about it."

"But not about this!" His mentor's eyes narrow and nostrils flare. He must be getting over the shock of the declaration.

"Peter told me that he beats him when he stays the night. The monster even has the nerve to tell him it's for his own good," May hisses, soothing her boy by running a soft hand through his hair.

Mr. Stark's breathing heavily now. He's got the same look in his eye that May's got: the Peter's-in-trouble-asses-threat-and-go-for-the-kill look.

"You're gonna take his word over mine?" Dan scoffs. "He's a boy, he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's probably talking about the time I accidentally knocked into him in the hall."

"Shut up," Mr. Stark snaps. "I don't want to hear another word until I talk to Peter." He slides off the couch and kneels in front of Peter. He's gets close enough for Peter to see the tears pricking at the man's eyes, the sadness lying just under the anger. "Petey, I want you to tell me what he did to you. Nothing's too small. If it made you uncomfortable or hurt you in any way, I want to hear about it."

"Y-You're gonna hate me," Peter croaks.

"That's literally impossible. You are the light of my life. If this piece of shit has brought you harm in any way, I will kill him. I won't even need the suit."

Peter huffs a laugh despite himself. "That might be a little drastic."

"Nothing's too drastic for you," the man murmurs, taking Peter's shaking hands into his own.

After a few moment's pause and a few deep breaths, Peter speaks just above a whisper. "It started with a slap."

The fire burning in Mr. Stark's eyes suddenly crescendos into an untamed inferno. "Hold that thought, buddy. I'm going to have May take you to your room so I can end this man without scarring you."

"If you think you're getting Mr. Brewer all to your self, you've got another thing coming," May grits out.

"Then we'll take turns."

Both their eyes flick back to Peter when he quietly requests, "C-Can I go to your room instead of mine?"

"Of course you can, but if you don't mind me asking... why?" It's amazing how soft Mr. Stark's voice can get when his hands are twitching with the urge to kill.

"Because, um... that's where he would use his belt."

Mr. Stark expels a breath then rubs a harsh hand down his face. "Oh god, I'm gonna... I'm gonna rip off your fingers one by one then carve out your eyeballs and-and break every bone in your body," he says, starting at a growl and growing to a bellow. May leads Peter out of the room, but his voice follows them down the hall. "You have 206 of them, and I'm going to enjoy every second!"

"You're okay, baby. You're okay," May whispers once they're behind closed doors. She presses him to the bed and drops down next to him. "You're so brave, so strong. I love you so much. You'll be okay."

"I know I will," Peter confides into May's shoulder. "I've got you and Mr. Stark. I'll be okay."

~%~%~%~

Peter and May startle when the bedroom door is thrown open. "Your turn," Mr. Stark sighs, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Peter spies a bit of blood on Mr. Stark's knuckles. "I've got a suit holding him down, he's not going anywhere."

"I'll be back, darling," May says, pressing a kiss to the top of Peter's head before standing up. Peter sees her crack her knuckles before Mr. Stark shuts the door.

His mentor swallows hard then steps forward to sit beside Peter. They're silent. Neither speaks. _What did I do wrong?_ When the silence becomes unbearable, Peter looks over at Mr. Stark. He's surprised to see a tear rolling down his face.

"Mr. Stark...?"

"I'm sorry," he chokes out. "I'm sorry, buddy. I mean, I-I should have seen the signs-"

"Mr. Stark, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"No, no, see that's..." He sighs harshly and sniffs as two more tears run down his face. "Peter... I... My dad used to beat me."

Peter's heart aches at the confession. He scoots closer to Mr. Stark so they're touching shoulders.

"I-I know what it's like to have someone you trust... or were told to trust hurt you. It cuts deeper than anything else."

"To the soul," Peter whispers. Mr. Stark nods his agreement.

"Pete, you... you're my everything. And I will never forgive myself for allowing _him_ to hurt you."

"But you didn't."

"Pete-"

"Did you know he was hurting me?"

"No."

"Did you tell him to hurt me?"

"What?! No!"

"Then you weren't at fault."

"But... I still let-"

"Mr. Stark, if you don't admit this wasn't your fault, I'm gonna go out there and..." Peter pauses, trying to come up with the worst threat he can think of, "...and hug Dan."

"Peter Parker, what the hell?!"

"Seriously, I'll do it!"

"Don't you dare-"

Peter pushes himself off the bed. "Bye, Mr. Stark. I'm off to hug-"

"Alright, alright, it wasn't my fault. It was all on Dan. Now, come here." Mr. Stark grabs his arm and pulls him close for a hug.

After a few moments soaking in Mr. Stark's warmth, Peter says, "I wasn't going to hug Dan, you know. I was just trying to scare you."

"Yeah, well, it worked," he grumbles without much heat behind it. He presses his face into Peter's hair and breathes deeply. "I love you, buddy. Please, don't ever doubt that."

"I know, and I won't. I love you, too."

"That means more to me than anything ever has."

~%~%~%~

_Five years later..._

"If at anytime, you feel uncomfortable-"

"Mr. Stark-"

"If she tries anything-"

"Mr. Stark-"

"If she even looks at you wrong-"

"Tony!"

The man finally stops and fully turns to his protege. "Pete, you know I worry. I can't let anything happen to you. I've been seeing Mica for a few months now, so I think she's okay. I trust her, and she seems really excited to meet you."

"I'll be okay. I've got you, right?"

"Right. Now, come on, chop chop. I'm known for my punctuality, you know."

"Suuure you are."

"Hush, you."

The two bicker all the way up to the penthouse dining room where a wonderfully smelling spread of food laid in wait. "Honey, is that you I hear?" comes a voice from the kitchen.

"Yes, dear. I brought home a puppy."

A woman steps out of the kitchen, brushing her dark curls from her forehead. She wipes her hands on her apron and steps forward with an out stretched hand, smiling. "You must be Peter."

"Yes, ma'am. It's so great to meet you," he answers, shaking her hand. Peter senses Mr. Stark stepping forward nervously at the contact. Mica calmly takes a step back, not looking upset about her boyfriend's reaction what so ever. He must have warned her before hand.

"I'd have to say the same," Mica continues. "Tony literally never stops talking about you."

"What else is there to talk about?" Mr. Stark laughs as Peter blushes.

"Hm, I don't know, the laundry? The dishes?" she says, raising an amused eyebrow. "I'll bet Peter folds his clothes, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Peter snickers as Mr. Stark dramatically gasps in mock astonishment.

"It's just Mica, love," she says then waves them toward the table. "Now, take a seat. I'll bring the pot roast over, and we'll be set to eat."

"Good thing you found Mica, Mr. Stark. There's only so much pizza you can eat before your body shuts down due to cheese overdose."

"Oi, respect your elders," Mr. Stark shoots back, unfolding his napkin. He sits on the same side of the table as Peter, Mica just across from them. Peter feels safe with his mentor's presence just a foot away.

And it stays that way all evening. The man never strays from and Mica never gets within arm's length. She doesn't seem upset by it. Not even when Mr. Stark involuntarily growls when she passes too close to the back of the couch while they were watching a movie. Mica merely steps out of Peter's range and continues on her way to the kitchen for more popcorn, asking "Buttered or salted, my loves?"

The next couple visits are the same. But about a month later, Mr. Stark doesn't say anything when Mica slowly leans close to Peter to give him a handshake hello. And the visit after that, she actually hugs him. But Mr. Stark never leaves them alone together. The fear of a repeat of _him_ doesn't allow Mr. Stark to let his guard down. He even sleeps in Peter's bed between Peter and the door on the nights he stays over.

It takes months for Mr. Stark to leave Peter stay with Mica alone when he has to use the bathroom. He looks pained as he slowly turns to leave the room, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds. Once he's left the room, the two exchange a silent conversation. Mica barely moves. She must see how tense Peter is. He keeps shifting his weight on the couch and avoiding eye contact. But when their eyes finally meet, Mica simply gives him a kind smile. One that says, _I know you're scared, love. You're scared of me because of the actions of another. It's okay. I understand. I won't do anything to hurt you, but I understand if it takes a while for you to trust me._

And that's enough.

Peter smiles sadly, tears pricking his eyes. He blinks once. _I trust you._

Mica's smile widens and a single tear falls. _Okay, love._


End file.
